HANAKOTOBA
by Kina Arisugawa
Summary: Now, as an adult, my hopes for the future were simple: I wanted to be alone, and to be surrounded by flowers. It seemed, finally, that I might get exactly what I wanted.


Keheningan yang selalu setia menemani kita masih mendominasi. Seperti biasa, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulutmu. Namun aku selalu menyukai bibir ranummu ketika membentuk lengkung indah terukir di wajahmu. Lalu kedua iris _amethyst_ itu, seakan mampu melihat hingga ke dasar hatiku. Membaca semua perasaan yang kumiliki padamu.

Dalam diam, kau membalas pemberianku.

Setangkai bunga _Carnation_ berwarna solid yang kuterima darimu.

Ungkapan terakhir dari bahasa itu..

* * *

**Disclaimmer**

**Final Fantasy XV © Square Enix**

**Hanakotoba (****花言葉****) © Kina**

ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah akibat unsure ketidak disengaja/ tidak tahu sama sekali. Karena fic ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

* * *

Butiran-butiran lembut berwarna putih itu selalu menepati janjinya untuk hadir di bulan Desember. Turun perlahan dari langit untuk kemudian mendarat bebas di muka bumi. Dimana butiran lembut itu tidak luput untuk singgah di permukaan kulitku yang tidak terlindungi. Memberikan sensasi dingin ketika perlahan mencair.

Berdiri diam selama hampir tiga jam, membuatku menyadari bahwa kini bukan hanya aku saja yang berselimut salju. Sebuah objek yang sedari tadi menemaniku itu ternyata juga nyaris menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tumpukan salju. Membuatku menghampiri untuk mengembalikan sosokmu seutuhnya.

Perlahan kedua tanganku terulur mengusapmu lembut, hingga salju itu tidak menutupimu. Alih-alih takut kau membeku, kulilitkan syal merah kesukaanmu. Setidaknya cukup untuk memberi sedikit kehangatan padamu.

'_Tapi bagaimana caranya kehangatan itu menyapaku, ketika hati ini sudah sepenuhnya membeku? Oh, haruskah aku melakukan hal yang sama –Melilitkan seutas syal, kemudian berharap itu akan membuatnya mencair–_'

Memikirkan itu membuatku tertawa dengan nada seduktif.

Tunggu sampai Prompto akan menertawakan dan mengolokku atas ide _konyol_ itu. Atau mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapku _gila_ dengan apa yang selalu kulakukan denganmu disini.

Perlahan aku usap objek dihadapanku itu seraya menggumamkan sebuah nama yang terukir jelas disana.

"Stella.."

* * *

_Sebuah nama yang berarti 'Bintang'_

_Sebuah nama yang selalu mengingatkanku pada malam bersalju_

_Sebuah nama cantik yang kukenal dua tahun lalu_

_Dan kini.. itu semua hanya menyisakan 'Sebuah nama'_

* * *

Dengan perasaan hampa, aku terus berjalan di malam bersalju. Beberapa kali tanpa disengaja aku menubruk pejalan kaki disekitarku, dengan imbalan sebuah kritikan mengenai cara berjalanku yang buruk ataupun sebuah tatapan menusuk yang dihadiahkan padaku.

**Aku tidak peduli.**

Wajah berantakan penuh air mata yang tidak aku sadari kini menetes. Aku pun tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku bersikap _melankolis _seperti ini.

_Ah_..kurasa itu karena selama ini aku terlalu memaksakan diri. Menumpuk semua perasaan itu hingga terasa mencekik. Jika cara itu ampuh untuk mempertemukanku kembali pada Ibuku di surga, maka aku ikhlas.

Tanpa aku ketahui arah yang kulalui, langkahku terhenti. Diantara banyaknya bunga yang terpajang, sosokmu yang paling menarik perhatianku. Seulas senyum darimu tertangkap oleh penglihatanku yang tersamar air mata. Kau yang menyadari keberadaanku lalu menghampiriku yang mematung dihadapanmu. Perlahan kau mengusap air mata di wajahku. Kemudian kau meraih salah satu tanganku, membimbingku untuk menggenggam setangkai bunga '_Celandine_' dan setelahnya kau pun kembali masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu.

* * *

_Aku yang jatuh begitu dalam pada lubang kegelapan. Tidak dapat menemukan seberkas cahaya dimanapun. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan setitik cahaya bernama harapan padamu. Menjadikanmu sandaran bagiku._

* * *

Saat menemuimu untuk yang kedua kalinya –di tempat yang sama–, kembali kau memperlihatkan senyuman itu. Kamu selalu baik pada semua orang, maka tidak heran orang-orang disekitarmu saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Mulai dari anak-anak kecil yang dengan caranya –menarik-tarik ujung syal merah yang selalu kau kenakan– untuk membuatmu merendahkan pandanganmu kebawah, hingga para orangtua yang selalu melontarkan segala macam pujian untukmu.

* * *

_Kau begitu bersinar_

_Kita sangat berkontradiksi, karena.._

_Aku terlalu gulita_

* * *

Hampir genap sebulan aku mengenal dirimu. Sebuah durasi yang kupikir cukup untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam.

Dan jawabannya adalah _salah_.

* * *

_Betapa pun baiknya kau kepada orang lain, akan selalu ada orang yang tidak menyukaimu karena iri._

* * *

Kau tersungkur diambang pintu toko bunga itu. Kau lebih memilih melindungi bunga-bunga itu dalam dekapanmu ketimbang rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akibat krikil dan tanah yang gadis-gadis itu timpukkan padamu.

Untuk suatu alasan, aku merasa geram melihat pemandangan itu. Kedua tanganku terkepal erat, bersiap menghadapi _rival _disana. _Persetan_ dengan petuah '_Pria tidak boleh menyakiti wanita_', jika kau berhadapan dengan wanita bersifat _iblis_ itu menjadi pengecualian bagiku.

* * *

_Aku mengenalmu_

* * *

Ketika semua berakhir, kau perlahan beringsut mendekatiku. Mengabaikan baju _one piece_ berwarna putih yang kau kenakan ternoda, kau justru melakukan hal yang sama, seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

* * *

_Tapi..aku tidak memahamimu_

* * *

Karena itulah aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya padamu–

Aku genggam pergelangan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap sudut bibirku yang terluka. Meminta perhatianmu sesaat.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Dan seperti biasa, yang kau lakukan hanya diam dan tersenyum, tanpa berusaha menjawab pertanyaanku.

* * *

_Kau seperti Puzzle yang beberapa potongannya belum aku temui_

* * *

–Dan aku akan berusaha menemukan jawabannya.

Dengan bantuan salah satu kerabatku (Ignis), aku berhasil menemukan fakta unik mengenai dirinya. Ya, gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu memiliki nama lengkap 'Stella Nox Fleuret'. Mendengar marga 'Fleuret' itu seketika kuteringat dengan tragedy pembantaian yang terjadi lima tahun silam, tepatnya di kawasan Tenebrae dan kupikir itu hanya suatu kebetulan semata, sampai pada akhirnya Ignis mengungkapkan suatu fakta tersembunyi dibalik kisah tragis itu, dimana salah satu anggota keluarga Fleuret yang selamat dari kejadian mengerikan itu adalah _Stella_.

* * *

_Satu kepingan kutemukan_

* * *

Sedikit ragu Ignis melanjutkan "Seperti yang kau lihat, dampak yang diberikan atas kejadian tragis itu masih melekat padanya. Menurut diagnose beberapa dokter yang memeriksanya dulu, dia mengidap _Anomic Apashia_–"

Sesaat kurasa pernafasanku tercekat.

"–dan jika boleh kusimpulkan, komunikasi yang dia lakukan sejak itu adalah ini." Tampak Ignis menyerahkan sebuah buku bertema latin pada sampulnya.

'_Le Language des Fleurs_'

"Baca dan pahamilah, aku jamin ketika kamu selesai membacanya kamu akan segera menemukan jawabannya, Noct."

.

.

Hari itu, saat aku bertanya '_Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?_' kupikir kau hanya bersikap sok tegar, dengan menyembunyikan semuanya dibalik senyummu yang tenang.

* * *

_Tentu tidak, itu karena aku hanya seenaknya saja menyimpulkan_

* * *

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini?." Aku mulai mempertanyakan diriku sendiri.

* * *

_Padahal kau pun lelah memaksakan diri_

* * *

"Bertingkah seolah akulah manusia paling malang di dunia ini."

Ya, aku memang makhluk paling menyedihkan karena hanya mampu meratapi sifat _pengecut_ yang mulai menggerogoti jiwaku yang lemah.

* * *

_Kebaikan yang kau lakukan dalam diam itu_–

* * *

Kembali menatap lekat kedua iris matamu, saat itulah aku berhasil mendapatkan jawabannya.

* * *

–_Adalah hasil dari seluruh keberanianmu yang berhasil dikeluarkan oleh dirimu yang pengecut_ –

* * *

_Bouquets_ mawar merah kupersembahkan pada seorang gadis yang kini berhasil menempati suatu ruang dihatiku. Kau yang selalu bersahabat dengan kesunyian yang kau ciptakan, membuatku terpikat akan pesona anggun yang terpancar. Cara interaksimu yang memesona, memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang serupa. Walau bahasa bunga yang aku ketahui terbatas, tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk memahami bahasa yang kau gunakan itu.

Senyuman yang sama, seperti saat kita bertemu, kembali terbingkai di parasmu. Seulas senyum yang tidak tersirat akan kesedihanmu. Kedua iris _amethyst_ bertemu sepasang _cerulean orbs_ miliku yang saling memantulkan refleksi seseorang disana.

Dengan gerak lembut, kau mengambil setangkai bunga disana untuk kemudian kau berikan padaku.

* * *

_The last flower_

* * *

Di penghujung Desember, salju masih terus menyapa kota _Nihilsomno_ seperti malam-malam Desember sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Di suatu tempat yang sangat familiar olehku, seketika berubah menjadi sebuah perapian raksasa.

.

.

_Bukan tanpa sebab aku selalu melewati toko itu di setiap malamnya. Sebuah toko bunga 'Nox Fleurs', selalu berhasil memanjakan panca indra yang aku miliki. _

_Mulai dari aroma harum bunga-bunga yang menggoda hidung. Berbagai warna pastel yang menyejukkan mata, hingga kehangatan hati yang kurasakan setelah mengenal seorang 'Stella'._

_Ya, diam-diam. Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis penjual bunga itu._

_._

_._

Kini seluruh panca indra yang aku miliki **mati rasa**.

Aroma wangi itu berubah menjadi bau hangus yang menyengat hidung.

Warna-warni pastel itu kini melebur menjadi satu warna yang menyilaukan mata.

Kehangatan hati itu padam –siap membeku–

Merasa kedua kakiku kebas, aku memutuskan untuk bersandar padamu. Menyamankan punggungku pada batu nisan dibelakangku.

Deg.

Rasa sakit ini mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Tidak kuhiraukan sesuatu yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku. Kembali menengadah ke langit malam bertabur Kristal putih yang tidak ada hentinya berjatuhan. _Ah_.. ternyata masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Perlahan kupejamkan mataku. Menghayati kehangatan yang samar kurasakan.

"Stella, tolong ajari aku bahasamu itu.."

_Bahasa terindah yang selalu kau gunakan.._

–_**Hanakotoba**_–

**Owari**

* * *

**[Tangerang, 7 Juni 2014–10.03]**

**Free Talk..**

Seperti yang kalian tahu, game ini lamaaaaa sekali dirilisnya. 7 tahun lebih saya nunggu ni game, belum juga rampung sampai sekarang. Jadi beginilah dampaknya, mengobati rasa rindu pada game FF XV dengan membuat fic ga jelas seperti ini.

Pertama kali liat trailernya ditahun 2007 saya langsung jatuh hati sama pangeran pemalu itu (baca:Noctis), mengenai pair : saya sangat suka dengan Noctella (Noctis x Stella), jadi jangan salahkan saya jika saya amat sangat ANTI LIGHTIS.

Oke, berhubung sekarang memasuki bulan Ramadhan, saya mengucapkan 'Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa' (bagi yang melaksanakannya),

Akhir kata..

**Mind to Review, Onegaishimasu m(_ _)m *Ojigi**


End file.
